Path to Home
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. 'Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku menyukaimu, pastur Kakashi. Sebab, aku tahu itu adalah hal terlarang. Namun, rasa terima kasihku akan selalu ada untukmu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku di saat-saat aku begitu rapuh. Lalu, tetaplah berada di sana agar aku bisa mengejarmu.' FOR AMAYA.


_Priest_ berkata Tuhan benci mereka yang mengakhiri hidupnya demi melarikan diri dari realita. Menolak kehadiran takdir buruk yang ikut menempel bersama lingkaran nasib. Aku pun demikian. Keseharianku hanyalah memainkan tuts-tus piano tua ini. Semenjak aku dilahirkan, mungkin satu-satunya hal yang kuketahui hanyalah bagaimana nada do atau re tercipta. Ayahku bukan seorang pianis tapi ibuku rela memukuli jemari-jemariku jika aku salah membunyikan nada kompleks. Akankah Tuhan juga melakukan hal yang sama saat kita melakukan hal yang menyimpang dari kebenaran? Aku menanyakan banyak hal tentang itu pada diriku sendiri. Sebagaimana aku terpaksa mendatangi gereja kecil ini setiap akhir pekan seorang diri.

Namaku Haruno Sakura.

Selama lebih dari tiga tahun belakangan, aku berstatus sebagai pasien tetap seorang pastur yang juga berprofesi sebagai penyembuh mental. Ia selalu berkata jika menjadi psikiatri bukanlah kemauannya sejak kecil. Hanya impian yang terbentuk atas perjalanan hidup yang dihadapinya. Ia pernah melihat ibunya tersiksa oleh obsesif kompulsif seiring perceraiannya bertahun-tahun lalu dan ia harus mengurusi satu putranya yang menderita autisme. Itulah pastur Kakashi. Menjadi hamba Tuhan lalu bekerja di hal abstrak yang masih dilingkupi aroma medis adalah lelucon yang kutertawakan begitu rumah sakit mengirimnya di kamarku. Aku pernah berulang kali melemparinya dengan vas, bantal, bahkan piring-piring. Melayang dengan indahnya ke wajahnya. Aku bahkan pernah mencakarinya, menggunakan bahasa satwa kala kebencianku pada dokter telah meluap-luap. Namun, pastur satu ini terlalu aneh. Saat mengunjungiku di setiap pagi tepat pukul sepuluh, ia hanya duduk di dekat pintu, dan tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Yang dilakukannya hanya terdiam dan menemaniku yang sibuk mengobrol seorang diri. Ketika makan siang dihidangkan, ia membantuku menelan berbiji-biji obat berwarna-warni itu. Menepuk-nepuk pundakku saat aku seringkali tersedak. Ikut berdoa di sampingku walau kutahu aku mengutuk Tuhannya setiap kali ia berbisik. Aku menderita tapi aku masih membenci.

Tapi, ia menghadiahiku rosarionya. Miliknya yang berharga. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Atau, itu yang ia katakan padaku.

Untuk itulah, aku paham kedatanganku setiap akhir pekan hanya untuk berterima kasih pada pertemanan yang tidak sekalipun kuminta darinya. Seorang gadis gila yang hobi mengiris-ngiris tangannya sendiri. Atau menghujamkan batu ke jari-jarinya hingga luka dan berdarah. Seiring sewaktu, selama tiga tahun ini, aku meyakini jika Tuhan memiliki jalan lain untukku memilih hidup. Bukan dari piano tua ini ataupun fakta jika setiap hari aku harus mengonsumsi obat penenang.

Aku bisa memilih hidupku. Ya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Path to Home**

 _by_ **Leon**

* * *

Kesan pertama di saat aku melangkahkan kaki di koridor itu adalah aku bisa mencium aroma _benzodiazepine_. Selama tiga bulan aku harus dicecoki dengan obat ini oleh perawat bangsal kejiwaan. Kata dokter, aku masih harus menenggak banyak jenis obat demi kestabilan otakku. Walau begitu, suara denting pianoku sendiri cukup terdengar baik. Aku tidak lupa di mana aku harus meletakkan telunjuk atau jari manisku di atas tuts piano, tetapi aku memilih untuk mengakhiri kontak batin antara benda laknat itu dengan tubuhku. Aku juga tidak lupa bagaimana belebas kayu yang seringkali dipatahkan ibuku di atas jari-jariku sendiri menggeram layaknya auman singa. Terkadang, saat transmisi syarafku sedang lagi-lagi rusak, aku akan keluar dari kamar dan mencari batu. Bukan untuk melempari si piano, namun untuk jari-jariku ini.

Aku berbelok dan melihat seseorang sudah menunggu di sana. Dokter Tsunade dan ibuku. Aku sengaja tiba paling akhir di sesi konseling ke-duaratustigapuluh empat ini. Awal dalam minggu yang teramat kubenci.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Terlambat lagi, _no_?" sapa dokter Tsunade ramah. Aku tidak segera menjawabnya, namun tatapan ibuku menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku terlambat bangun." jawabku asal-asalan. Aku sengaja berguling-guling sembari meratapi langit-langit kamarku selama dua jam terakhir. Bukan aktivitas yang produktif. Tetapi, hal yang lumrah begitu kau tahu kau didiagnosis dengan _general anxiety_. "Dan, harus menunggu bus."

Dokter Tsunade masih tersenyum. Menawariku sebuah sofa untuk duduk di seberang mejanya. Ibuku memilih berdiri dengan kesombongan dalam wajahnya di samping jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Aku bisa melihat warna rambutku yang sama dengan miliknya. Membuatku mual sekaligus ingin memuntahkan kopi dan roti yang mengisi perutku.

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Kita bisa memulai konseling pagi ini dengan sesuatu yang baru. Sepertinya, ini kali pertama kau memilih pakaianmu, Sakura?"

Mata yang cerdik. Dokter yang cerdas. Kata-kata yang memikat. Tsunade menjadi yang pertama sebelum pastur Kakashi. Saat ia terpaksa harus ke Brussel demi putranya yang mengalami sesuatu penyakit langka, ia meninggalkanku dengan segudang ketakutan. Selama ini aku tidak mempercayai siapapun, termasuk ibuku. Tak ada satupun pendengar yang baik selain dirinya, walau kendala paling pertama yang harus dihadapinya saat bertemu denganku yang masih terlalu gila adalah lemparan-lemparan barang dan makian super kejam. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia harus mengurusi banyak pasien penyakit mental sepertiku, namun kesabarannya adalah hal yang membuatku tidak lagi seliar binatang buas. Karena itu, ia menunjuk pastur Kakashi. Pria aneh dengan Rosario. Tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan pastur beruban itu.

Aku menunduk sedikit. Mengingat jenis pakaian apa yang kukenakan. Oh, warna pastel berbahan beludru. Di luar memang sedikit lebih dingin.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sakura." Tambah wanita pirang itu. Pipiku memerah. Tersipu malu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Ibuku sudah tak tahan dengan percakapan ini. Aku bisa mendengar dari dengusan di bawah hidungnya. Bunyi hak sepatunya mendekat dan ia meminta lebih dari dokter Tsunade. Aku selalu tahu itu. Aku selalu paham bagaimana ibuku ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan ini dan mengurusi gaun-gaunnya. Aku menyimak tv pagi tadi sebelum beranjak dari apartemenku. Nama Haruno lagi-lagi terpampang jelas di acara peragaan busana musim dingin di Tokyo. Tapi bukan aku yang diharapkan keluarga ini, melainkan hanya ibuku seorang. Aku adalah produk gagal yang ingin dijauhkan wanita ini dari hidupnya. Usia ke-delapan belas adalah usia terakhir aku mengecap panggung besar. Dan, setelah itu, nama Haruno Sakura sudah mati bersama darah yang mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Aib keluarga Haruno yang termahsyur.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura, dokter?"

Pertanyaan ibuku membuatku ingin tertawa besar. Tapi, aku masih bisa menahannya.

Dokter Tsunade melihat buku status mentalku. Berisi seluruh catatannya dan catatan pastur Kakashi selama perawatanku. Ia tampak sedikit bimbang walau diiringi senyum.

"Anda tahu, Haruno- _san_ , gangguan fisik berbeda dengan psikis. Perkembangan kemajuan penyembuhan tidak dinilai begitu saja dalam sekali lihat. Bukankah seharusnya Anda bisa mengukurnya sendiri mengingat Anda-lah sosok yang dekat dengan Sakura?"

Kurasa ibuku sedang memelototiku. Aku tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Zambrud dari biji matanya terlalu menyeramkan.

"Dokter, aku tahu aku adalah ibu Haruno Sakura. Yang melahirkannya, yang membesarkannya, yang mengajarinya bermain piano, yang membuatnya terkenal, dan yang mengurusinya di saat ia tak bisa membedakan mana pisau dan mana metronome—"

Rahangku mengeras. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ibuku sedang memainkan permainan berbahaya yang kutahu adalah kemampuan miliknya seorang. Ia tengah menyalakan api konfrontasi agar aku lagi-lagi harus mendekam di jeruji bangsal. Membuangku seperti bonekanya yang rusak.

"—namun, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui tentang dirinya saat ini jika ia sama sekali menolakku!" pekik ibuku. Kedua kakiku terasa dingin. "Ia mengunci rapat-rapat hatinya dariku. Mengusirku bahkan menyuruh pelayan-pelayan kediamanku untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya? Aku berusaha menelponnya, membuat kontak antara aku dan dirinya tetap terjaga. Tapi, lihat! Apakah ia sendiri tahu jika ayahnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena stroke? Apakah anak ini sudah cukup baik untuk dikatakan waras, hah?"

"Haruno- _san,_ bisakah Anda tenang sedikit? Sepertinya Anda lupa tujuan konseling kita hari ini. Pokok pembicaraan kita saat ini adalah keputusan untuk meminta Sakura agar ia bersedia kembali pulang ke rumah Anda, bukan? Dengan begini, aku berharap Sakura akan mendapatkan suasana dan kondisi yang lebih familiar. Bersama Anda sebagai ibunya, tentunya."

Sekalipun aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah itu. Walau harus menjadi sinting kembali.

Semua mimpi buruk ini berasal dari rumah terkutuk itu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu, dokter. Maafkan aku."

"Heh! Dengar? Apa kau dengar yang dikatakan oleh anak ini, dokter? Ia memang tak berniat untuk sembuh. Ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri agar aku tak lagi mengawasinya. Anak ini sudah tak peduli lagi padaku atau pada ayahnya."

Wanita itu berbohong. Ia tak pernah menelponku. Ia tak pernah mengabari soal ayah padaku. Tentang rumah sakit dan stroke. Tentang pelayan-pelayannya yang siap berjaga duapuluh empat jam di depan apartemenku. Memastikan jika aku tak lagi melukai diriku atau menghancurkan seisi kota karena penyakitku ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyebut namaku atau menganggapku sebagai putrinya lagi. Yang dipedulikan wanita ini adalah butik dan pakaian-pakaian berbulunya. Acara _fashion_ di Munich, London atau Dubai. Berlapis-lapis lukisan wajah yang menempel seperti badut. Seorang ibu yang tidak kukenali lagi. Bagaimana aku dan pianoku yang tak lagi tersentuh itu adalah dua benda yang gagal dipertahankannya. Aku yang telah mempermalukannya di hadapan teman-teman kaum _borjuis-_ nya.

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Tuhan sedang menghujani gadanya di dalam otakku.

Bibirku berkhianat. Ia akhirnya terbuka untuk sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan.

"Kau pembohong." tuturku dengan lidah setengah kelu. "Kau… pembohong! Dasar wanita pembohong!"

Ibuku tak segan menjatuhkan ultimatumnya padaku. Tatapannya yang kejam beradu dengan ekspresi di wajahku yang mengeras. Aku tidak peduli jika ia lagi-lagi menamparku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Kau—Haruno Sakura! Berani-beraninya kau menyebut ibumu seorang pembohong!" pekiknya. "Apakah kau sudah lupa kalau kau bahkan nyaris menusukkan pisau kesayangan _mu_ PADAKU, hah?! Kau berniat membunuh ibumu sendiri!"

"Nyonya Haruno, tenanglah."

Lagi. Masih terlalu sakit. Kaki dan tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku memeluk diriku, memejamkan mata, menggoyang-goyangkan punggungku. Mencari celah dari geraman ibuku atas kekecawaannya. Meremas lenganku erat-erat dan mendapati Rosario pastur Kakashi yang tak pernah lupa kuselipkan dalam mantelku. Menggenggamnya erat selagi ibuku berteriak kesetanan. Tertunduk dalam dan menahan diri untuk tidak lagi mengamuk seperti biasanya. Mengingat wajah pastur Kakashi yang damai. Memutar kembali kata-katanya mengenai kematian dan kehidupan.

Sekali lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pastur Kakashi.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria bodoh itu.

Aku ingin—

"AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI PUTRIKU LAGI ATAU BUKAN!"

"Nyonya Haruno! Tahan kata-kata Anda. Anda hanya tersulut oleh emosi sesaat dan tidak seharusnya Anda berkata demikian di depan putri Anda!"

Terakhir kali aku menangis ialah saat aku mengungkapkan perihal cacat mental yang kurasa takkan pernah sembuh dari dalam tubuhku ini pada pastur Kakashi. Aku duduk di barisan kursi terdepan sedangkan ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan mengambil posisi bangku dua lajur di belakangku. Saat itu, gereja masih sangat sepi. Hanya tampak seorang kakek-kakek yang sibuk berdoa dalam diam. Selama yang bisa kuingat, yang kulakukan hanyalah berbicara panjang lebar dengan topik yang selalu berganti-ganti. Lalu, mengusap-usap luka-luka yang kubuat sendiri di pergelangan tangan atau jemariku. Tidak lagi terasa sakit tapi aku tidak yakin jika kemampuanku dalam memainkan tuts-tuts itu akan sebaik saat aku terakhir kali melakukan _rehearsal_ di panggung besar.

Titik nadir pertama saat kukatakan pada pastur Kakashi mengapa kegilaan ini bermula ialah saat rekan kerja ibuku mengunci pintu kamarku dan berkata akan melatihku _score_ milik Rachmaninoff. Yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya oleh ibuku saat aku menangis penuh pekikan jika lelaki brengsek itu merobek gaunku dan melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh. Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan apakah aku masih perawan atau tidak saat itu, mengingat aku justru melucuti amarah ibuku. Ia menampariku dan berkata aku adalah penyebab dari kesalahan-kesalahan itu. Karena, aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal lain di luar konteks pianoku. Memikirkan akan kehidupan indah di luar sana jika aku bukanlah seorang pianis. Memilih melakukan banyak hal selain bercokol dengan piano itu. Tetapi, ibuku tidak mengizinkannya.

Wanita itu tak pernah membuka kesempatan apapun untuk diriku. Aku adalah boneka miliknya.

Aku adalah kebanggaannya di mata konglomerat lain.

Dan, di saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk lari.

Aku memandangi wajah dokter Tsunade yang dipenuhi keprihatinan. Ia menutup buku statusku dan aku bisa mendengar tapak-tapak sepatu ibuku menjauh dari ruangan. Ia meraih mantelnya dan melengang pergi. Rosario milik pastur Kakashi terasa hangat dalam genggamanku.

Dokter Tsunade berpindah posisi. Ia kini di sampingku, lalu menatapku lurus-lurus. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan ibuku padaku. Mencariku di tengah-tengah kegilaan ini. Memegang tanganku dan menguatkannya.

"Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini, oke? Ibumu hanya perlu waktu lebih lama lagi. Waktu lebih lama untuknya mengerti."

Kapan terakhir kali aku dipeluk seperti ini? Penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa keraguan atau ketakutan jika sekonyong-konyong aku malah akan memukulinya. Tempat di mana dokter Tsunade menggelarkan lengannya untukku terasa jauh lebih hangat. Aku mengingat masa kecilku. Saat di mana aku tak harus mengkhawatirkan mengenai piagam atau piala kemenangan. Saat di mana ayahku masih merindukan rumah sebagai tempatnya bersua dengan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Saat di mana ibuku tidak dibutakan oleh ketakutannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah…" bisikku. Namun, dokter Tsunade semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "Aku ingin… bertemu ayah."

Aku merasakan pipiku basah. Entah oleh apa. Tetapi, aku yakin telah merusak warna putih polos yang dikenakan oleh dokter Tsunade.

 _Aku ingin… bertemu dengan pastur Kakashi._

* * *

Langkahku tak tentu. Setelah sama-sama menikmati makan siang di tempat tak jauh dari rumah sakit, dokter Tsunade menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Aku cukup tersenyum agar tidak membuatnya khawatir lebih dari apa yang seharusnya. Aku seolah telah menemukan sosok ibu yang tak kudapatkan selama enam tahun belakangan ini dalam diri wanita setengah baya itu. Tetapi, yang kulakukan hanyalah mengelilingi kota yang dingin. Memutari jalan yang sama dengan pikiran yang terdistorsi. Seluruh kata-kata ibuku beberapa saat lalu masih menggema cukup keras dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak mengiris-iris tanganku lagi. Jika seluruh kesalahan ini terjadi akibat eksistensi diriku di dunia, maka aku tidak akan sungkan untuk mengakhirinya. Hanya, mungkin saja akan ada satu orang yang tidak akan datang di pemakamanku nantinya jika aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku justru berharap orang itu akan membacakan testimoninya di depan upacara kematianku kelak.

Aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Atau orang gila. _Well,_ aku memang tidak waras.

Aku berhenti di salah satu toko musik. Berdiri di depan etalase kaca tanpa berkedip.

Keraguan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Selamat datang!"

Aku disapa oleh seorang pria bermata sedikit bulat. Ia tersenyum padaku dari balik meja konternya. Nama Yamato tersemat di kemejanya. Kubalas dengan senyum yang benar-benar tipis. Saat memedarkan mata, aku melihat sebuah _grand piano_ di tengah-tengah toko.

"Apa nona mencari sesuatu? Alat musik mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng, tetapi jemariku berhenti di punggung piano hitam itu. Ia berusaha menarikku.

"Ah, pilihan yang bagus. Sayangnya, piano itu sudah ada pemiliknya, nona."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku. Pria dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu itu terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak lagi—bermain piano."

"Ng? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat nona tak lagi bermain piano?"

Aku tidak menjawab pria ramah itu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menarik ujung lengan mantelku. Menutupi luka yang ada di sepanjang pergelangan hingga jemariku. "Piano yang bagus."

"Ahaha ya, begitulah. Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi pemilik barunya akan tiba kemari. Tapi aneh. Katanya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bermain piano tapi tiba-tiba saja berniat untuk membelinya."

"Begitu? Orang aneh." Mendengarku, pria itu terkekeh kembali. "Maaf, aku hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat saja. Terima kasih."

Seperti biasa, berlama-lama di tempat terbuka membuatku cenderung untuk kembali cemas. Setelah keluar dari toko itu, aku merasakan sensasi aneh seperti kekuatan magis yang terus-menerus menarikku untuk tetap memandangi berlama-lama si piano. Tapi, ketakutanku masih terlalu kuat. Aku berlari dari poin itu tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Melupakan jika aku baru saja melewati takdir yang pastur Kakashi katakan.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan aku tidak berniat untuk angkat kaki dari rute pejalan kaki ini. Aku mengeratkan mantelku sembari menunggu matahari kembali turun ke peraduannya. Aku menyembunyikan jemariku ke dalam mantel dan masih menemukan Rosario pemberian pastur Kakashi di dalam saku. Aku merogohnya dan mencari tahu benda yang dimiliki pastur Kakashi itu. Terlihat biasa-biasa saja, seperti salib pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Jemariku menyentuh tiap ukiran di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar sukses melupakan keinginanku untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bukan saatnya untuk menemuinya sekarang. Aku tidak harus merepotkannya terus-terusan. Sebab, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengurus setiap kecemasanku sendiri. Tak ingin bergantung lagi padanya walau sialnya, aku masih menenggak pil-pil penenang itu setiap kali serangan.

Hari ini aku cukup bangga pada diriku sendiri. Serangan verbal ibuku dapat kutangkis tanpa amukan lagi. Bahkan, tanpa obat-obat itu. Dokter Tsunade berkata mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan baik-baik saja dan bisa sembuh. Aku tersenyum rapuh.

Di atas perbukitan ini, aku mendapati mentari yang tenggelam di balik langit. Rosario milik pastur Kakashi berkilau karenanya. Dan, aku baru saja melewati fakta jika pastur Kakashi sengaja meninggalkan jejak untukku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengejarnya.

* * *

Nafasku memburu. Bukan karena kecemasan-kecemasan itu lagi, melainkan jarak yang kutempuh dengan hanya berlari saja. Rasanya sudah benar-benar lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengejar sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini semacam lelucon yang ia tinggalkan padaku ataukah aku yang selama ini tak pernah menyadarinya. Begitu kakiku berhenti, aku tahu aku berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Jalan yang tidak begitu sempit, namun tidak pula begitu luas. Tepat di sebelah aku terdiam, ada taman kosong dengan bunga dan rerumputan liar. Kaokan gagak mengingatkanku untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemenku yang kecil, menutup tirai jendela, dan sembunyi di bawah selimut.

Memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel adalah hal yang lucu sebenarnya. Aku mengecek berulang kali kesamaan alamat yang diukir di Rosario pastur Kakashi dan tempat aku berdiam diri sekarang. Saat telunjukku sudah siap untuk menyentuh si bel, pintu itu malah menjeblak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Wajahku mengeras.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Aku melihat wajahnya. Yang tampak bercahaya walau kemerlap sinar lampu dari atas sana tidak berpendar baik. Bunyi-bunyi sayap dari serangga di bawah lampu menarikku untuk berkedip. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam pasturnya. Monoton hitam dari atas hingga di ujung kakinya. Tidak pula menyematkan ekspresi datarnya tiap kali berbicara. Ia cukup kaget dengan kedatanganku. Ia mungkin tidak menyangka jika aku baru saja menemukan jejak yang ingin ditinggalkannya. Ya. Jejak terakhir sebelum aku meninggalkan _nya_.

Hatake Sakumo. Lalu, Hatake Kakashi. Dua nama itu tertera jelas di depan pintu kediamannya. Yang kuingat, salah satu dari nama itu adalah seorang pengrajin terkenal di masa lalu. Ibuku sering menyebut nama orang itu beberapa kali. Saat itu, aku masih begitu waras untuk membedakan jenis benda-benda metal yang dapat digunakan sebagai penuntun nada. Metronome pertamaku diukir oleh pria bernama Sakumo. Pria beruban, berambut keperakan, dengan tampang penuh keramahtamahan. Yang tak pernah terbersit dalam memoriku sendiri ialah ia bernama Hatake. Dan, Hatake terlalu langka untuk hidup di kota sebesar ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi dan ayahnya adalah misteri baru untukku. Aku malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak relevan. Jemariku terurut-urut, kepalaku tertunduk malu, dan Rosario milik pastur Kakashi terasa dingin di tanganku.

"Itu…" ucapnya rendah. "Kau mau masuk? Aku baru saja menjerang air panas. Ada _ocha_ hangat jika kau mau." Lanjutnya menawari. Aku masih tak sanggup mengangkat kepalaku sendiri. Yang terlihat di depan mataku hanya uap dingin dari nafasku.

Pastur Kakashi tidak memberi tangannya untukku. Ia tidak memaksa, namun tak juga berharap aku menolak ajakannya. Aku sudah tiba sejauh ini, demi menemuinya. Seorang pastur yang kurasa sangat menghargai privasi. Tidak. Tuhan sudah melarangnya untuk membuat hubungan lebih dari apa yang seharusnya dengan seorang gadis. Gadis hina sepertiku. Bibirku bergetar. Mungkin karena musim gugur ini.

"Ayo. Berlama-lama di luar bisa membuat bibirmu biru. Jangan khawatir. Ada _Pakkun_ di dalam. Jadi, kita tidak berdua saja." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang dalam dan teduh. Seperti di saat-saat kami bercerita di gereja. "Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Eh?"

Aku tak yakin pastur Kakashi pernah menyebut-nyebut Pakkun dalam setiap ceritanya. Apakah itu seseorang yang hidup dengannya, aku pun tak paham. Tapi, nama Pakkun tidak terdengar seperti nama… wanita. Aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Melangkahkah kaki perlahan sembari meyakinkan diri pastur Kakashi tidak melihat wajahku yang aneh. Untung poni-poni tak pernah repot untuk kupotong. Sebagian dari ekspresi yang muncul sekarang akan tertutup jelas.

" _Ojyamashimasu._ " Bisikku saat memasuki rumah pastur Kakashi. Koridor yang tersusun sepenuhnya dari kayu dan dipelitur dengan cat tradisional adalah hal yang benar-benar amat jarang kutemukan di kota Tokyo. Rumah dan apartemenku selalu memberi interior gaya barat. Mungkin, ini adalah kali pertama aku mengitari seisi rumah semacam ini. Mataku berputar ke sana kemari. Layaknya manusia pertama yang sanggup masuk ke dalam lubang kelinci. Sementara aku melepas alas kakiku, aku mendengar pastur menutup pintunya. Derit suaranya membuatku menelan ludah. Aku terdiam begitu pria yang kini tampak lebih kasual dengan kaus putih dan celana olahraga bergaris-garis memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Ia tak bertanya. Tidak untuk hatiku yang belum siap.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Meja _kotatsu_ yang memisahkan antara aku dan pastur mampu menghangatkan kaki-kakiku yang kedinginan. Rosario milik pastur kusimpan kembali dalam saku mantelku dan aku tampak masih mengalami turbulensi sesaat oleh situasi aku berada saat ini. Segelas mika berisi _ocha_ hangat tepat diletakkan di depan wajahku. Rasa hangat turut menjalar di seluruh pipi dan jidatku yang sedikit lebih lebar dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Pastur Kakashi selalu terlihat mengantuk. Tetapi, aku tahu ia tampan dari segi lain. Aku melupakan tahi lalat yang menempel di dekat bibirnya setiap kali ia bicara. Poin bagus untuk tidak terus-terus menatap kedua matanya yang menurutku seduktif.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" Rupanya aku termenung lama. Hanya memutar-mutar gelas. Aku mulai menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit. Lidahku mencicip rasa pahit bercampur manis. "Ah, be-belum."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin mencoba kari buatanku?"

Aku belum memberi suara, namun ia sudah menghilang. Dengan banyak tanya, aku menunggunya. Begitu tahu akan bertemu dengan pastur di tempat yang tak biasa seperti ini, aku malah tak bisa berkata-kata banyak. Tetapi, aku benar-benar merasa tenang sekarang. Tidak lagi diburu kecemasan-kecemasan tak beralasan itu atau keinginan untuk berubah _berserk_. _Ocha_ yang mengalir di tenggorokanku sungguh memberi efek rileks. Tidak peduli dengan ruangan berbentuk kotak yang di dalamnya hanya ada meja, tatami dan sebuah tv. Semua yang mengitariku adalah sebagian dari kehidupan pastur Kakashi yang tidak kuketahui. Aku tersenyum.

Aku bangkit untuk sekadar mencari tahu. Sebab, rasa penasaranku kini bertumpuk seutuhnya pada pigura di atas tv. Aku melihat wajah pastur saat ia masih begitu cilik. Bersama seorang wanita yang tidak tersenyum. Lalu, potongan gambar lain yang sengaja ditempel di sebelahnya. Disatukan dalam satu pigura. Seorang pria bernama Sakumo. Tampaknya, aku tidak semalang itu. Masih banyak orang lain di luar sana yang tertimpa kesedihan walau masih sanggup untuk tetap hidup dengan cara apapun juga. Dalam satu kali kehidupanku, aku menyebut nama Tuhan dan bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan pastur Kakashi.

" _Woof! Woof!"_

"Hei, hei Pakkun. Kau 'kan sudah makan malam tadi. Ini bukan untukmu."

" _Woooof!_ "

"Ma-maaf! Aku sudah melihat hal yang tidak semestinya kulihat. Aku hanya—"

Pastur tidak keberatan. Ekspresi di wajahnya yang berkata demikian. Aku justru tak dapat melihat lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

"Aku meletakkannya di sana bukan untuk disembunyikan, Sakura. Justru untuk dilihat, 'kan? Haha." Tuturnya sambil meletakkan dua piring berisi kari hangat di atas meja _kotatsu_. Seekor anjing _pug_ bergelayut manja di paha pastur. Ia sibuk memainkan kuping makhluk mungil yang bernama Pakkun itu. Bergerilya seperti anak kecil dengan mainannya. Terkekeh-kekeh tanpa memedulikan keberadaanku. "Ah, _gomen_. Kau belum kenalan dengan Pakkun ya? Si kecil ini memang hobi merusak suasana. Kemarilah, dia ramah kok. Hanya sedikit terlalu bersemangat."

Aku mendekat. Pelan-pelan. Melipat lututku di samping pastur. Memastikan jika si _pug_ bermuka malas itu tidak ketakutan akibat ketidakstabilan mental yang kualami sekarang. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak hingga—pastur menarik tanganku. Membuatku menyentuh kepala Pakkun.

"Lihat, dia ramah, bukan? Dia sangat suka saat seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Apalagi seorang gadis, kurasa. Haha."

" _Woof woof!_ "

"Dia… lembut." Kataku setengah berbisik. Aku semakin memajukan lututku. Melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan pastur. Mengacak-acak bulu Pakkun yang tidak terlalu lebat, namun cukup halus saat kusentuh. Aku tak sadar sudah tertawa seperti ini. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak lagi kukenali selama tiga tahun belakangan. Bagaimana rasanya tertawa atau tersenyum lebar saat melakukan hal-hal konyol. Bagaimana pria ini selalu menuntunku untuk bertemu sekali lagi dengan cara manusia memperlihatkan kesenangan dari dalam dirinya.

Aku takut jika semua itu akan berhenti. Tanganku lagi-lagi membeku. Kecemasan itu menyatu sebagai hantu dalam duniaku.

Yang anehnya, pastur Kakashi tetap menggenggam tanganku. Aku mencoba menariknya kembali. Sekuat tenaga, tapi tak ingin dilepas pria itu. Satu tanganku yang bebas mencoba menutupi aib yang takkan pernah sekalipun hilang di sana. Bekas amukan-amukan yang berulang kali nyaris membawaku pada kematian. Kematian yang kurasa indah untukku.

"Bukan begitu caranya jika kau ingin terbebas dari kecemasan-kecemasan itu, Sakura. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padamu, bukan? Lari tak pernah ada dalam pilihan untuk sembuh. Lari akan semakin menyiksa. Terlebih saat kau mencoba lari tanpa tahu harus ke mana. Karena itu—rosario milikku yang berharga kuberikan padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Dan—aku sangat senang karenanya."

Jemariku bergetar. Di bawah sentuhan pastur. Ia memandangi seluruh bekas luka yng terbentuk di sepanjang tangan dan lenganku. Ia selalu tampak sedih dengan cara ia membentuk kedua tatapannya. Mungkin karena diriku, ia jarang tersenyum. Mungkin karena kebodohanku sebagai pasien, aku tak bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Aku semakin tak bisa membendung airmataku sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin lari, sekarang kau punya tujuan. Untuk berapa lama aku menunggu hal ini, Sakura—tidak tahukah kau akan hal itu, hm? Rosario yang kuberikan padamu hanya penunjuk. Sebagaimana almarhum ayahku, Sakumo Hatake, menyembunyikannya pada ibuku. Ibuku tak pernah tahu hal itu. Tidak hingga di hari kematiannya saat aku masih berusia begitu muda."

Ia melanjutkan. "Rumah ini—ya. Rumah ini adalah harta yang ayahku pupuk semenjak memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ibuku. Aku menemukannya dari Rosario yang ibuku berikan di detik-detik terakhir aku melihatnya berpisah dengan dunia ini. Sejak itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, terkadang seseorang sepertiku akan mencoba untuk keluar dari batas-batas yang ditetapkan. Maka dari itu, aku memulai pendidikanku sebagai pastur. Dengan sedikit keberanian dan beasiswa, aku mencari jalan menuju impianku. Sakura, kau tahu kehidupan bukanlah jalan menuju kematian. Justru sebaliknya. Kehidupan akan baru dimulai setelah kau mati. Namun, untuk mencapainya, kau perlu memahami esensi dari kehidupan itu sendiri. Mulailah dari sesuatu yang tak kau miliki, seperti—"

"Belas kasih." lanjutku. Pastur Kakashi tahu aku akan mengatakannya. Belas kasih adalah hal yang selalu diberikannya padaku, namun tak bisa kubalasnya.

Aroma kari dan dengkuran Pakkun. Keduanya tak sanggup menghilangkan airmataku. Perutku meminta untuk diisi dan mataku sudah letih untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi. Akan tetapi, pastur Kakashi masih di sana. Ia membantuku menyelesaikan tangisanku yang terbungkam oleh kevakuman.

"Aku diajarkan tiga hal ini oleh guruku dahulu. Jangan membenci dirimu. Jangan membenci dunia. Dan, jangan membenci kehidupan. Kau hanya perlu meminta jika ingin."

"Huh?"

Ia mengusap sisa rasa asin di pipiku. Aku memandangi wajahnya seolah aku yakin telah melihat malaikat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebab, malaikat itu tersenyum padaku. Dan—ia mengecup dahiku walau harus menggunakan tanganku sendiri sebagai pembatas. Tangan yang selalu kugunakan sebagai objek kemarahanku. Tangan yang dahulu kugunukan untuk memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu. Tangan yang hancur oleh kebencianku pada dunia dan seisinya.

"Anggap ini adalah hadiah dariku karena sudah berhasil menemukanku, oke?" aku tersedak oleh ludahku. Tertawa tanpa membuka bibir saat pastur mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Ia menyerahkan Pakkun yang sudah terlelap di pangkuanku dan aku menerimanya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan sepiring kari yang sudah mulai dingin. "Setelah makan, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Mendengarnya, aku turut mengambil piring berisi kari itu. Melahapnya seakan kari buatan pastur adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kunikmati selama aku hidup. Mungkin saja bukan bumbu ataupun daging yang ia gunakan, melainkan segala perasaan dan emosi di dalamnya.

Malam itu, aku dan pastur menikmati dinginnya musim gugur dengan terlalu banyak cerita. Di depan tv, bersama lelapnya seekor _pug_ di pangkuanku, dan kisah masa lalu.

Diakhiri dengan dentingan piano yang kutemui di toko musik petang tadi, aku berusaha memulai kehidupanku. Aku akhirnya mengenali sosok aneh yang sengaja membeli piano hitam itu walau tak tahu cara memainkannya.

Meskipun ketakutan-ketakutan itu akan datang dan pergi, aku mungkin tetap akan berlari. Hanya, kini aku selalu tahu ke mana aku harus melangkahkan kakiku.

Seseorang tengah menungguku untuk pulang. Dan, Tuhan menunjukkan jalan menuju ke orang itu padaku dengan cara yang unik.

' _Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku menyukaimu, pastur Kakashi. Sebab, aku tahu itu adalah hal terlarang. Namun, rasa terima kasihku akan selalu ada untukmu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku di saat-saat aku begitu rapuh. Lalu, tetaplah berada di sana agar aku bisa mengejarmu.'_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _Everybody always needs somebody to lean on though they can't be together. Thanks for reading._

 _Kenapa judulnya_ _ **Path to Home**_ _? Karena, kita semua selalu ingin kembali ke tempat di mana kita menyebutnya sebagai 'rumah'. =)_

 _For Amaya. Nice to know you._


End file.
